


those abs tho

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, No plot at all, Porn, after a drunk conversation, but its mainly porn, i mean maybe it's a bit of plot, just steve in a crop top, steve mcgarret wearing a crop top, theres is no plot, this fic is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drunk Danny makes a not so innocent comment about Steve wearing a crop top, and maybe, possibly, licking his abs, that later leads to sex on the couch





	those abs tho

It all started with a not so innocent comment one night.

A not so innocent comment caused by an innocent topic of conversation. Sports, they were just talking about sports. And then that somehow went on a different direction when they started talking about shirt designs, and somehow the topic landed on crop tops. How? Don’t ask Danny how, he can’t even sit up straight because of how tired and drunk he feels.

He just knows this seems like a topic drunk Lori is very passionate about.

“I’m just saying, why can’t guys show off their abs without being completely shirtless? Honest question” she said, taking a big gulp from her beer. “If women can’t be completely shirtless- I’m just saying. Why can’t guys put on a crop top? They used to! Why not anymore? This whole thing. This whole thing, seriously. Goes deeper than what I’m talking about. It’s all about the _fashion industry_ ”

Or something along those lines that kinda has Kono nodding beside her as she goes on for a while, something that Danny would agree on if only he wasn’t already pretty drunk by the time the woman had started her speech. He really, really wish they would’ve all been sober; for the next words that came out of his mouth were thrown directly from his brain without a second thought.

“You would look hot in one of those” Danny mumbled fully turning himself to Steve “keep picturing you with just that and your underwear. Makes me wanna lick your abs” he finished, forgetting he wasn’t talking just to lover, completely forgetting about the fact that they weren’t alone in the room.

He saw Steve tense up a little as both he and Chin took another sip from their beer. Danny blinked and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he too took another sip from his bottle, realizing what he said out loud, in front of their friends.

It’s not like people didn’t know they were together. God, please, everyone pretty much knew they were together even before Steve and Danny knew they were together themselves. But that doesn’t mean they were too public about their relationship. It was just something they didn’t speak out loud, but only because they were not used to it. It was just something they had to work on.

And apparently tonight was the night Danny’s brain decided to be more open about it. But even now his brain will agree that this, this comment wasn’t where they should’ve started.

_Way to go, Daniel_

At this point he didn’t know who found it more embarrassing, him or Steve, he couldn’t tell. Lori seemed a bit alarmed at the statement, turning away completely flushed. Chin looked unbothered if not amused by the way they were both reacting, and Kono… Oh, Kono. She looked like she was having the time of her life. No, really. _Way to go, Daniel._ Give her ideas. Now he’s not as embarrassed as he is worried that no one will find his body because Steve will kill him and leave no incriminating evidence.  

Danny saw the gigantic smile she had plastered on her face and saw no way back.

“Oh my god”

“ _Kono_ ” came a little warning from Chin

“No, no. I mean. You definitely have the abs for it, brah” she told Steve “You should totally crop one of your old t-shirts”

Steve just nodded at her, continuing to down his beer. Usually he wouldn’t be this quiet, so uncharacteristic of him. But Danny’s comment caught him off guard and now he doesn’t know what to do.

Of course Steve’s mind goes all the way from wanting to give in into his partner’s fantasies to wanting to choke him on a very non-sexual way.

Danny doesn’t know how he made it out of that traumatic event to be honest, his mind blanking out to protect himself. He finds it relieving though, when he goes back to work the next day and everyone has decided to ignore the issue completely. He’s kinda grateful, honestly, that fully sobered up everyone just found it awkward, getting second-hand embarrassment from him.

And it’s been a few weeks now and what’s change, for all of Danny’s worries, has only been the fact that now Steve teases him mercilessly about the whole thing. Not in public, not when everybody is looking at them, but when Steve knows Danny is looking at him. He lifts his shirt as if he’s going to wipe the sweat of his face with it, though Danny knows that’s not at all what he’s doing. He even tried wearing one of Danny’s shirt once one night but didn’t let Danny anywhere near him. This is punishment, must be punishment, Danny thinks. He made that stupid comment and now he’s paying the price for it.

He gets frustrated, doesn’t know why both of them can’t just get over it and move on with their lives.

Though he’s sure Steve was never really angry or anything of the sorts, but Danny’s embarrassment lasted for days after the incident. And maybe that’s what pushed Steve, the enjoyment he must have gotten to have the upper hand yet again, holding out on his lover and do nothing but give him blue balls.

So at this very moment maybe it’s just easier for Danny to avoid Steve even if that’s nearly damn impossible, since they spend all day together and sleep in the same bed. So tonight going into the kitchen is his worst nightmare because who knows what he’ll find, and his boyfriend has been suspiciously quiet all evening, leaving a room as soon as he hears Danny come in.

He enters the kitchen and he stops there, dead on his tracks.

Oh, okay. So that’s what the fucker has been up to. There is no words, no words at all, as he stares at Steve who is only wearing a goddamn cropped t-shirt and his boxer briefs. Tan skin looking beautiful in contrast with the pale green on the crop top, and intense blue of his underwear. The tall man smirks across from him, murmurs something that sounds like “hot night tonight” but Danny is too distracted, legs moving on their own, getting all the way to where his partner is standing.

He can’t help it, Steve’s entire midsection is out on the open, there to be seen and he just wants to _touch_. Must touch, all of it, how beautiful.

“Why are your hands cold?” Steve kind of complains as he takes a sip from his mug, which made Danny retrieve his hand.

“Oh, sorry about that”

“No, it’s okay. I can warm them up” Steve said, putting his mug down and grabbing the blond’s hands.

Danny snorted “Ok. Babe.” Steve leaned down for a kiss silencing whatever comment he sensed Danny was going to make. Danny then found himself trapped between his lover and the kitchen counter, his lover definitely using that height he’s got at his advantage and guiding his hands so that Danny would be wrapping his arms around his naked torso. He could feel a familiar pressure on the side of his hip as Steve pressed forward, once, twice, trying to cause sweet friction between them.

“You want to take me to bed, don’t you?” Steve whispered at his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as the tall man nipped at his earlobe. “Take me to bed”

Because the smart son of a bitch knew what he was doing wearing that crop top, and what it would to do Danny to see him wearing it, standing in the middle of the kitchen ‘minding his own business’.

Danny pushed himself off from where he was trapped with no effort, leading the way out of the kitchen as Steve walked backwards, both of them trying to find their way through the house while making out and clinging desperately to each other, hands running along everywhere up and down their bodies, Steve managing to get rid of every single clothing item on his partner’s body.

“I thought you said bed” Danny inquired, arching a brow. Steve had decided to fall down on the couch, pulling Danny on top of him.

“Can’t… too far” He was kissing Danny’s neck as the blond reached down to grab at his ass, rummaging his fingers all the way from the curve of it to the inside, softly caressing Steve’s skin through his underwear, sliding a hand in and feeling wetness already there.

“What is-” Danny’s confusion dissipating at the look of Steve’s face, who was biting his lip with a playful smile.

“Oh, okay” he said, aroused at the idea of Steve fingering himself open adding one, two fingers... heck, maybe he did three. The blond groaned. Steve had prepped himself just for Danny and fuck if that wasn’t the biggest turn on he could think of. “I would’ve actually loved to do this, but if you insist on doing it yourself…”

He trails his fingers up and down Steve’s legs, caressing the inside of his tights as he steals a kiss there. “…I insist you at least let me watch” Danny finishes, lifting the crop top to expose Steve’s nipples and toy with one of them.

He continued trailing kisses all the way through Steve’s chest and stomach, a satisfactory smile on his lips when he finally reached Steve’s girth and took the head in, teasing the tip before he started to gently suck Steve off, earning a few gasps from his taller counterpart.

Danny looked up then, and saw the dark haired man biting down on own hand and while the other was griping tightly to the sofa, as if he was desperately trying to control the sounds coming out of his mouth.

Steve looked like he already needed to get fucked through the cushions, with the crop top being of no use to cover anything now, but the color of it looking beautiful against Steve’s tanned skin.

“Steven” Danny started, voice so low he might as well have growled “Don’t you know by now” Danny started, going up on the trail of kisses he gave before, licking, kissing, nipping everywhere up Steve’s body between every word he spoke.

“That” lightly brushing his lips against his abs, before licking a long wet stripe across them.

“You” leaving a kiss on his chest that made Steve squirm in delight.

“Can” finding a spot and sucking at his neck, then lifting himself a bit to look directly at Steve’s eyes.

“Be as loud as you want” to finally bite down hard on his shoulder. Steve moaned loudly at that. “Don’t hold back now, love”

Steve grabbed Danny and pulled him in for a desperate kiss, sliding his tongue inside Danny’s mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck, fingers running through blond hair.

“Keep going then” Steve replied when they parted, sounding out of breath. A wicked smile formed in Danny’s lips. _Darling,_ _Say no more_.

It didn’t take long until Danny had Steve reduced to a whimpering mess spread on the couch, hovering his fingers above Steve’s entrance before cupping his balls and gently massaging them as he entertain his mouth with his cock, sucking it nice and slow, not rushing anything.

He contemplated keeping Steve like this maybe a little more just to hear whatever other delicious sound he could make. Deciding not to, only because Steve had been so vocal the entire time, like Danny had told him he could be. So he was to be rewarded for that.

“Ah, god, don’t stop” Steve complained when he felt Danny pull back.

“Wasn’t. Turn around”

Steve’s entire body was shaking in anticipation as he changed his position with Danny’s help, firm hands spreading his cheeks apart, exposing the shiny rim of his asshole, Steve’s whole body involuntarily pushing back at Danny’s face when felt his tongue intruding at his entrance, moaning so loud as his legs began shaking underneath him as Danny worked him, tasting the oddly strawberry flavored lube.

“D-Danny, _Danny_ , Oh god, Please” and Danny was proud of himself, making Steve lose control of all his senses, succumbing beneath him ready to come undone just by Danny’s tongue on his ass.

Eventually the moans became whimpers and small gasps for air that only made Danny want more, more, more of Steve, so he reached from behind to tend Steve’s neglected cock, fully invested on giving Steve whatever he wanted, whatever he needed.

“Look at you. So gorgeous” Danny started, stroking his partner’s sensitive cock

“ _Please_ ”

And he knows what Steve is asking for now, and just as always Danny can do nothing but do as Steve asks, because by now they both know Steve’s wishes are Danny’s command.

“Only since you ask so nicely” complied the blond, his movements being followed by the other man’s exactly “Look at you, such a slut for it, huh?”

“N-no” Steve tried to straighten himself up so that he was practically sitting on Danny’s fingers, that suddenly stopped moving inside him

“No?”

“I mean, yea, **_yes_** , Danny but” Danny stared in confusion, pulling his fingers out and letting Steve move so that he could straddle his lap instead. Steve was grinding down now, letting Danny’s cock feel against his ass. “No dirty talk, just fuck me, fuck me already”

“Fuck” A shiver ran down the short man’s back, because the desperation in Steve’s voice was the hottest thing Danny could have ever hear, and that made him happy, so much so that he knew if he voiced his thought out loud his boyfriend would’ve punched him in the face. But then at least that meant that the days Steve had spent holding out on him have had made him as needy for it as Danny is right now. “But I don’t have anything down here babe, I don’t think we can-”

And with that Steve bent to reach down the couch, taking out a condom from the pockets of some pants that have been left there. Because of course Steven freaking McGarrett is always prepared.

He opened the plastic package with his teeth and then rolled the condom down Danny’s dick with impressive agility. Danny felt himself relax and rested his head fully on the sofa, looking up at Steve and letting him take control.

Then without breaking eye contact with each other, Steve took Danny’s length and guided it to his entrance, sitting down slowly on it. Once he was fully sat Danny stretched out a hand to touch at the space that connected them, where his dick was buried inside Steve. Danny sobbed at the feeling of Steve warm and tight around him.

“So, so beautiful” he breathed out, Steve had started to ride him at a painfully delicious pace, trying to get both himself and Danny off, the two of them flushed and breathing out heavily against each other when Steve started to speed up, Danny’s cock hitting a sweet spot in him.

“Danny, Oh god, I- I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Shh, me too, baby, me too, come on”

“Okay, yea, you too, Danny?”

“Yes, sweetheart” Urging Steve to come, Danny grabbed at his hips and pushed him down, angling his own hips to thrust up and fuck Steve deeper, intensifying Steve’s pleasure. “Is been a little while, hasn’t it? You need it, I need it… Come on, come for me baby” Danny purred in Steve’s ear, letting the feeling build up in the wave of pleasure that washed over them as they both reached their climax, Steve coming all over Danny and staining a spot on the couch.

“Fuck. Shit, fuck.” Steve managed to say, burying his face on the crook of Danny’s neck, body still trembling a bit, Danny still inside him.

“Yea, I know”

“I think we will need to get rid of this couch” Steve mumbled tiredly, making Danny laugh.

“Yea, baby, I think we might have to.”

And if Danny has to be completely honest, if Steve is keeping the crop top, which he totally will, Steve will eventually need to refurnish the entire house.  

**Author's Note:**

> hey i tried  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
